All-American Girl
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: One-shot inspired by the song All-American girl.


**One shot inspired by the song All America Girl by Carrie Underwood.**

**Since the day they got married**

**He'd been praying for a little baby boy**

Peter paced back and fourth in the waiting room. He was waiting on the birth of their second child. He and his wife were sure their baby would be a boy. Peter has always wanted a son. Someone that he could take fishing and be the captain of the High school football team. He could see his son now all grown up holding that trophy taking his team to state. Winning is a big thing for the Hastings family. He knows that his son would make him proud.

"Daddy," their six year old daughter, Melissa said. "Yes sweetie?" Peter answered. "What are we doing?" she asked. "We're waiting for the nurse to tell us about your mommy," he said. "Why?" the little girl asked. "Because your mommy is having a baby," he said. The little girl tilted her head "what does that mean?" "It means you're going to have a little brother or sister," he said. Melissa smiled "I hope I have a sister!" "Wouldn't you like a little brother?" he asked. She shrugged "maybe, but a sister would be better."

A few minutes later a female nurse with short blonde hair came out. "Hastings family!" the nurse called out. Peter and Melissa stood up. "Yes," Peter answered. "Your wife just gave birth. Would you like to see your baby..." Peter cute her off "yes I would love to see my son." The nurse just nodded and showed them the way.

**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket**

**All those big dreams changed**

When they walked in, Veronica was sitting up in her bed, holding a baby in her arms. She had a huge smile on her face "say hello to Spencer." Peter smiled thinking that's the name of his son, but was surprised to see a baby girl wrapped up in the blanket. His heart melted when he laid eyes on his baby girl. He smiled and reached out to play with her little fingers. Spencer wrapped her little hand around her daddy's finger and opened her eyes. Peter smiled as he looked into his little girls beautiful mocha colored eyes. Tears of joy streamed down his cheek "she's beautiful." Melissa tried standing on her tippy toes to see her baby sister. "I wanna see!" Melissa whined. Peter chuckled and held Melissa up, so she could see her baby sister. Melissa smiled and reached out for her little sisters hand. Melissa, leaned forward and kissed Spencer's forehead. "She's beautiful," Melissa said. Veronica smiled "do you have any questions Melissa?" The little girl nodded "where do baby's come from?"

1 year later

**And now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All-American girl**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Spencer, Happy birthday to you." Veronica placed a huge cake in front of their one year old daughter. "Okay Spencer, make a wish and blow out the candle," Veronica said. Peter snapped pictures as Spencer blew out her birthday candle. "Wow she's so smart. She already knows how to blow out a candle," Peter said. "I got Spencer her very first book," Veronica said. "Mom don't be silly. Spencer can't read she's just a baby," Melissa said while crossing her arms. Ever since they brought Spencer home from the hospital, she's been jealous of her little sister.

"Sure she can read. Just last week Spencer was singing the alphabet," Peter said while snapping another picture. "Yay, but can she multiple?" Melissa asked. "Not yet, who knows maybe by the time she's four she'll be able to do long division," Veronica said and they both laughed. Melissa's face turned red as she stomped off to her room.

3 years later

Spencer giggled while Peter kept her balanced on her two wheel bike. Spencer is now four years old and she's already learning how to ride a bike. "I got you princess," Peter said. Veronica stood on the porch video tapping the whole thing. "Let go," Spencer said. "Are you sure?" He asked. Spencer nodded with confidents. Peter slowly let go of the bike and watched as Spencer peddled off down the sidewalk. Her mother and father cheered as they watched their four year old daughter ride her bike all by her self. Spencer stopped herself at the end of the sidewalk. Peter ran towards her and held her up on his shoulder. "I did it!" Spencer giggled. "Yes you did and daddy is so proud of you," Peter said.

1 year later

Five year old Spencer shook nervously as she hugged her mothers legs. Today is her first day of kindergarten and Spencer is very nervous. Veronica giggled "it's okay Spence." "I'm scared," Spencer whined as she hugged her legs tighter. Veronica got down on her knees, so she was eye to eye with Spencer. "Honey there is nothing to be afraid of. Remember you are a Hastings." "And Hastings aren't afraid of anything," Spencer finished for her mother. Veronica smiled and nodded "exactly." "Now," Veronica stood up. "Go learn, make friends and have fun."

Spencer let go of her mothers legs, but she still stayed by her. That was until a little boy with honey colored hair and baby blue eyes approached her. He was holding a toy car in his hand and had a charming smile on his face as he got closer to Spencer. The boy stuck out his hand "hi I'm Toby." Spencer smiled and shook his hand "I'm Spencer." Veronica gave Spencer a lite push "honey why don't you go with Toby." Spencer nodded and fallowed Toby over to the carpet with the rest of the class.

Spencer, panicked when she saw her mother wasn't there,when she looked back. "Are you scared?" Toby whispered. Spencer nodded "a little." Toby smiled and held out his hand "if your scared I'll hold your hand." Spencer giggled as she took the Toby's hand and held it in hers. The two spent the whole day talking and holding hands to keep each other company.

11 years later

**Sixteen short years later**

**She was falling for the senior football star**

"Spencer don't forget you have field hockey practice after school!" Peter shouted. "I won't!" Sixteen year old Spencer ran down the stairs, while fixing her hair. Peter smiled at his daughter all grown up. "Look at you. Seems like just yesterday I was teaching you how to ride a bike and now you're in high school." Spencer smiled "we grow up fast." Peter hugged his daughter "go don't be late for school." "I won't!" Spencer yelled as she ran out the door.

After school Spencer was on the field laughing with her friends Aria, Hanna, and Emily, when all of a sudden a football flys over her, almost hitting her head. Spencer squealed and ducked down. When she looked behind her, she saw a few guys over on the football field laughing at them. Spencer picked up the football. "I'll be right back," she said to her friends.

"Hey you bone heads did you lose your balls!" Spencer yelled while holding up the football. The boys all shrugged and laughed. One of the boys stepped forward and chuckled "sorry, sometimes I forget how far I can throw." "Just shut up and take your ball," Spencer said while shoving it in the boys hand. "Oh come on baby you got to admit that throw was awesome," the boy said. "Listen here Romeo, I'm not your baby," Spencer said. "Hey if I'm Romeo then maybe you could be my Juliet," the boy winked. Spencer tried very hard not to smile. "Thanks, but they both die at the end." The boy smirked "we're all going to die someday I just wouldn't mind dying by your side." He stepped forward and took Spencer's hand "if you get scared I'll hold your hand."

Spencer's eyes widen when she realized she's heard that line before. A friend that she had back in kindergarten used to say that. That's when it hit her. Spencer smiled "Toby Cavanaugh." Toby was confused for a second until he recognized who she was. He too smiled "Spencer Hastings, you grew up." Her smile widen "so did you. You're on the football team now?" He nodded "I play quarter back. You should totally come check me out sometime." He froze when he realized what that must have sounded like. "I mean come to the game and check out the team." Spencer nodded "yeah I'll be sure to do that. When's your first game?" "This Friday. Maybe after you and me can get something to eat, so we can catch up." "I'd like that," she said. Toby smiled "great so it's a date. I mean Friday is the day of our date... I mean Friday is the date for the game." Spencer laughed "I'll see you Friday." He nodded "right." Toby chuckled nervously and slowly started walking backwards. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, he tripped over the football that was laying by his feet. He quickly got back up on his feet. He waved at Spencer awkwardly and then turned to walk away. "Shut up," he mumbled to his teammates, who were laughing their asses off.

Two weeks later

"Come on Spencer let's go on the Ferris wheel," Toby said while pulling her along. "I can't go on that. I'm afraid of heights," Spencer said. She felt a knot in her stomach as she looked up at the gigantic Ferris wheel. Toby took her hand and smiled "if you get scared I'll hold your hand." Spencer gave him a haft smile "okay."

"Oh my god." Spencer grabbed on to Toby's arm when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top. "What's going on?" Toby chuckled "Spence relax, they stop it so people can see the view." "Okay I saw it can we get off now?" Spencer said. "Spencer, just hold my hand and you'll be fine," he said. Spencer sighed and held his hand. She did feel better when they were holding hands. "Toby look a shooting star!" Spencer exclaimed, while pointing at the sky. She sat back and smiled "did you make a wish?" Toby nodded "yup I sure did." "What did you wish for?" She asked. He smiled and said "this." He cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away the smiled and leaned their foreheads together. "I was not expecting that." Toby smiled "me neither."

1 month later

**Before you knew it he was dropping passes**

**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**

**The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem**

**Tell me have you lost your mind?**

**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college.**

**Boy, you better tell her goodbye."**

Toby grumbled as he dropped another pass. "Come on Toby get your head in the game!" The couch yelled. He just couldn't focus. He kept thinking about his brown haired beauty he calls his girlfriend. Last night Spencer fell asleep at his house wrapped up in his arms. The smell of her perfume was still on him. He can't get her out of his head, he's just so in love with her.

"Come on Toby!" The couch yelled, when he dropped another pass. The couch points at him "Toby, come here." Toby sighed and ran over to the couch. "Toby what's going on with you. You've been dropping passes a lot lately." "I'm sorry couch, I can't help it," he said. "What's going on? Is something on your mind?" Couch asked. Toby shook his head "No." "Don't listen to him couch. Cavanaughs got it hard for Hastings," Caleb said. "Shut up," Toby hissed. "Toby your risking a free ride to college for a girl!" Couch yells. "Not just any girl. She's everything to me," Toby said. "Have you lost your mind! Toby if you want to be the football star and get into college, then you better tell that girl goodbye!" Couch said. Toby shook his head "sorry, but I can't do that. I love her." Toby walked away, ignoring the couch and his friends.

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

There was a knock on Spencer's door while she was working on her homework. She looked up and saw her dad standing there. "Hey sweetie," Peter said. Spencer sat up on her knees "hey dad." "I wanted to show you something," he gestures for her to fallow him. They walked outside and stopped when they saw a new car sitting in the drive way. "You wanted to show me a new car?" Spencer questioned. Peter handed her the keys "your new car." Spencer grinned and took the keys. "Oh my god you got me a car!" "Yes and it's yours as long as you keep your grades up," he said. "I promise! Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed, while giving her dad a hug.

1 year later

Spencer gulped as she ran her hand down Toby's shirtless body. She felt down his abs all the way to his belt. She looked up into his loving blue eyes. "Are you sure?" Toby asked. She nodded "yes." Toby reached for her and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Toby hovered over her as they laid back on the bed. He ran his hands up her body and slowly removes her shirt. Once all their close were off, they got into action. When they were done Toby laid there with Spencer wrapped in his arms. He kisses her forehead "I love you." "I love you too."

4 years later

Toby was laying in the bed of his truck, with Spencer wrapped up in his arms. "Spence," he mumbled. "Yes?" "I love you." She smiled "I love you too." "Spence," he mumbled again. "Yeah?" she answered. "Will you marry me?" Spencer looked at him and he showed her a beautiful diamond ring. Her eyes water "yes." Toby smiled and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

6 months later

Veronica whipped her eyes with another tissue as she watched her youngest daughter walk down the aisle. Toby looked up and grinned at the sight of his beautiful bride making her way down the aisle. Spencer smiled at Toby when they were face to face. Peter sat in the front row with his wife and Melissa. They all sat their with tears in their eyes.

Toby kept smiling the whole time. After they said their vowels Toby whispered in Spencer's ear "if you ever get scared I'll hold your hand." Spencer smiled and took his hand "I'm not scared I just love holding your hand." They said their I do's and then the preacher said "you may now kiss the bride." Toby dipped Spencer in his arms and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own**

**She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"**

**And he said, "Honey, you ought to know...**

2 years and 4 months later

Spencer stood in the bathroom and smiled down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She picked up the second one just to make sure. That one was also positive. Spencer smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe she is going to be a mother and Toby will be a father. Once her Toby came home she ran out to tell him the good news. "Toby!" Spencer exclaimed. Toby caught her in a hug "what's going on Spence?" She held up the test and said "I'm pregnant!" Toby grinned "really! She smiled and nodded. Toby kissed her and wrapped her lovingly in the arms.

8 months and 1 week later

**A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you.**

**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."**

Spencer laid in her hospital bed with Toby sitting right by her side. "Toby?" Spencer said. "Hmm?" "Do you think our baby's a boy or a girl?" He sighed "I don't know." "Well what do you want?" she asked. "A heathy baby," he said. "Well my dad always wanted a boy, so be honest tell me what you want." Toby smiled and petted her head "I want a healthy beautiful baby girl that's just like her mommy. I want her to be smart like you. I want her to have your beautiful brown eyes and beautiful smile. I want her to have your cute nose. I want her to be sassy like you and also have a kind heart like you. I just want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl." Spencer smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

2 hours later

Spencer was screaming and sweating while trying to push the baby out of her. "Come on Spencer, just a little more," Toby said. "It's hurts! I'm so scared!" she yells. "Hey," Toby whispered. "If you're scared I'll hold your hand." Toby holds out his hand and Spencer's squeezes it as she gives birth. "Good job," Toby whispered while whipping the sweat from Spencer's forehead. The nurse smiled and handed Spencer their new born baby girl. Toby melted when he looked down into their baby's beautiful brown eyes. "Meet Marion Cavanaugh," Spencer said. Toby smiled as Marion wrapped her little fingers around his finger. "She's beautiful."

**Now he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All-American girl**


End file.
